Provocations et Tentations ne se marient jamais vraiment bien
by Laurelin Lestrange
Summary: Un monde sans magie. Hermione emménage dans une nouvelle ville nouveau lycée, nouveaux amis et surtout nouveaux Profs. Qui est cette Miss Black, professeur, sadique que tout le monde redoute ? Et pourquoi a t-elle choisi de se montrer si provocante et prédatrice envers la jeune femme ? Cette rencontre va laisser des séquelles. Qui joue avec le feu finit par se brûler.
1. Chapter 1 : Rencontres surprenantes

Bonjour/bonsoir. Voici donc une nouvelle fanfic : "Provocations et Tentations ne se marient jamais vraiment bien". Une Bellamione encore. Alors celle-ci ne se déroule pas dans le monde magique mais dans le monde des moldue. La magie n'existe pas... enfin, la vraie magie n'existe pas hein... parce que les magiciens charlatans que nous connaissons oui. C'est notre monde, les personnages d'Harry Potter et leurs personnalités.

Bref sans plus attendre le premier chapitre, j'avoue que je stresse un peu hein... je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire. Et ce ne sera pas une fanfic qui vous attends d'ailleurs, mais deux, oui une troisième Bellamione est en court d'écriture. Enfin je parle pour ne rien dire. Sur ce : Enjoy... or not d'ailleurs !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres inovantes et... surprenante**

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie de ce déménagement. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, son père avait été muté, obligeant sa famille à le suivre dans son déplacement. Selon ses parents, la jeune femme ne devait pas se plaindre, après tout, ils restaient dans le pays, ce n'était pas comme s'ils partaient vivre en Australie ou autre. Mais elle était triste, car elle avait dû quitter ses amis, son lycée. Les vacances d'été lui avaient permise de revoir ses amis une dernière fois, leur promettant tout de même de revenir les voir durant les vacances. Mais rien n'avait pu soulager son mal être, elle avait beau relativiser, rien n'y faisait. Enfin heureusement, il restait le téléphone. Sa mère avait bien vu la tristesse de fille alors qu'ils étaient monté dans la voiture mais il n'y avait rien à faire, cela passerait avec le temps. Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à rester dans son coin non plus, elle se ferait facilement des amis dans cette nouvelle ville, non Mme Granger ne s'inquiétait pas pour cela. Ni pour les études d'ailleurs car sa fille était studieuse et faisait partie des meilleurs de sa classe ce qui rendait fière son père et sa mère.

Son père travaillait pour une grande entreprise anglaise, ce qui l'obligeait à se déplacer souvent. Mais on lui avait garantis que la place qu'il venait d'obtenir serait stable et qu'il ne changerait pas d'endroit avant longtemps. Sa mère était avocate et restait la plupart du temps à son cabinet mais n'hésitait pas rentrer pour passer un peu de temps avec sa fille. Hermione était proche de ses parents, même si, comme toutes les adolescentes elle se disputaient souvent avec eux. Ce n'était jamais bien méchant. Elle les admirait pour leur travail et les aimait plus que tout. Néanmoins, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas entièrement leur faute elle leur en voulait pour ce déménagement.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée et elle apréhendait, étant arrivée la veille, Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire des amis, ou tout du moins des connaissances, elle allait arriver dans une classe où la plupart se connaissait déjà. Cette année elle entrait en terminale, année décisive et elle avait interêt à ne pas la râter. Même si elle était studieuse, la jeune femme se rongeait les sangs pour ses examens, qu'elle avait toujours peur de rater.

Marchant dans la rue, en direction de l'établissement, elle angoissait, pour cette rentrée, pour cette année, enfin bref pour tout ! Hermione entra à l'intérieur du lycée, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite ! Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés devant les listes des classes, la jeune femme s'empressa de trouver son nom, ce fut rapide, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de classes de terminales et elle en fut soulagée. Un jeune homme qui regardait la liste en même temps qu'elle s'exclama !

**"Et Ron ! Nous sommes encore dans la même classe cette année !"**

Elle observa le garçon qui avait l'air enjoué, il était brun, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes, assez grand, les yeux verts et une étrange cicatrice lui barrait le front.

**"C'est génial ça ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous mettraient ensemble "** Fit une voix derrière Hermione. **"Oh non ! Tu as vu notre professeur principale... il s'agit de Miss Black... je savais que tout ne pouvait pas être parfait !"**

Hermione se retourna vers celui qui venait de s'exprimer. Il était grand, costaud et roux. Un genre de roux assez frappant d'ailleurs. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste. A priori, les deux garçons devaient être dans la même classe qu'elle car elle aussi avait Miss Black en professeur principale, et se demandait bien pourquoi ledit "Ron" en parlait avec une telle peur. Elle essaya tout de même de leur demander, c'était le moment de tenter de se faire quelques connaissances.

**"Bonjour, excusez-moi, je suis dans votre classe. Cette Miss Black est-elle si horrible que cela ?"**

**"Hein!"** S'etonna le rouquin **"Tu n'as jamais entenu parler d'elle ? Mais tu étais où les années précédentes ?"**

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre mais le brun la devança.

**"Ron il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que tu n'avais jamais vu cette fille avant et qu'elle pouvait être nouvelle."**

Le rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles ce que la jeune femme trouva assez amusant... dans le sens mignon. Il marmona un "désolé" confus et baissa la tête, légerement embêté de sa sottise.

**"Excuse le, il est maladroit, mais il est très gentil sinon"** Fit le brun en s'approchant, il lui tendit la main. **" Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter et lui c'est mon ami Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde l'appelle Ron"**

La jeune femme lui serra la main.

**"Enchantée, moi c'est Hermione... Granger. Je suis nouvelle ici."**

Harry lui sourit.

**"Alors permet nous de te guider jusqu'à notre salle !"**

**"Avec plaisir !"**

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs. Ron qui avait repris un peu contenance reprit donc sa discution sur Miss Black répondant à la question d'Hermione.

**"Puisque tu es nouvelle, tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de Miss Black. C'est une prof de Littérature... anglaise bien sûr. Elle est horriblement sadique, au niveau des notes je veux dire ! Et il lui arrive d'avoir des reflexions un peu mal placées. Je l'ai eu il y a deux ans et crois moi je n'ai jamais été autant traumatisé de toute ma vie ! "**

Cette remarque fit rire Hermione. Imaginant le rouquin mort de peur sur sa chaise face à une femme qu'elle imaginait vieille couverte de pustules tenant un martinet dans la main.

**"Tu exagère un peu"** Fit une voix féminire derrière eux **"Il est vrai qu'elle est stricte, mais c'est une excellente prof ! Et il faut prendre ses remarques avec humour, elle est très interessante lorsqu'elle parle de sa matière !" **

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille blonde aux boucles oreilles étrange. Le regard un peu rêveur et un sourire tout aussi égnigmatique sur le visage.

**"Certes"** marmona Ron "Quand on s'interesse à la littérature"

**"Salut Luna, je te présente Hermione, une nouvelle"**

Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent.

**"Tu as passé de bonnes vacances sinon ?"** Demanda Harry

**"Oui, mon père et moi sommes partis en France, au bord de la mer. C'était sympa et toi ?"**

**"Oh moi ! J'ai passé l'été chez Ron, sa mère m'a invité."**

La sonnerie retentit. Faisant soupirer certains, râler d'autres. Harry et Ron pressèrent le pas, Hermione dû les suivre et accelera pour ne pas les perdre.

**"Je suis ici"** Dit Luna en s'arrêtant **"A plus tard les garçons, à plus tard Hermione !"**

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, laissant la jeune fille blonde devant sa salle et arrivèrent un peu plus loin devant la leur. La porte était ouverte, ils entrèrent. La plupart des élèves était déjà installée. Ron et Harry se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Hermione, elle, préféra se mettre devant. Il y avait un petit bruit de fond de bavardage dans la salle mais rien de bien dérangeant, étrangement les élèves étaient plutôt calmes. La jeune femme sortit ses affaires de son sac et attendit. Petit à petit la classe se remplissait pour devenir totalement pleine. Hermione observait ses camarades avec intérêt, étudiant leurs styles, visage expressions. Il y avait de tout : ceux qui semblaient être mauvais voir perturbateurs, les dépressifs, les propagatrices de rumeurs, les timides, les geeks, les sportifs... Bref tous les clichés que l'on pouvait voir dans une classe de lycée. C'est alors que la porte se referma sur la dernière personne qui venait d'entrer : Miss Black. Le brouhaha s'estompa instantanément.

Hermione se retint d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Elle l'avait imaginée, lorsque Ronald lui en avait parlé, vieille trapue et pustuleuse. C'était tout le contraire. Enfin, elle n'était pas non plus très jeune. La jeune femme lui donnait entre 35 et 45 ans... dans ces eaux là. Il était difficile d'ailleurs de lui donner réellement un âge.

Le visage fin, des traits assez prononcés, des cheveux bruns attachés, relevés en un chignon, un rouge à lèvre éclatant, une peau plutôt pale, des lèvres fines et pincées. Elle ne portait pas non plus des vêtements qui inspiraient la sévérité. Non, Miss Black était vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, ainsi que des talons. Sa coiffure ne semblait pa si soignée que cela : quelques mèches bouclés de ses cheveux noirs corbeaux s'étaient évadés du chignon pour onduler sur ses épaules. Mais sa préstance ne venait pas de sa façon de s'habiller ou même de se coiffer, non il se dégageait une sorte d'Aura autoritaire de cette femme. Quelque chose qui pousserait les gens à s'agenouiller devant elle s'ils n'avaient pas un peu de Dignité... enfin quelle dignité pouviez-vous avoir face à cette Miss Black : Voilà tout ce qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione au moment où elle détaillait son professeur. Autant dire que son cerveau était sur le point de se déconnecter tant les informations qu'il avait reçues étaient nombreuses et tant il était focalisé et uniquement focalisé sur la démarche assurée et sexy du professeur. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser ainsi ! La jeune femme secoua la tête et se ressaisit. Le professeur Black s'intalla à son bureau, sortant lentement, mais sûrement ses affaires.

**"Bonjour"** Finit-elle par dire d'une voix claire et distincte, elle ne fit aucune pause, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse de la part de ces adolescents qu'elle toisait à présent avec un certain air supérieur et sévère, alors elle continua sur la lancée.

**"Je suis Miss Bellatrix Black, votre professeur de Littérature et également votre professeur principale. Cette année comme vous le savez tous, est une année décisive, des examens vous attendent à la fin de l'année. Nous attendons donc de vous un certain sérieux et de la rigueur. Enfin même si je sais que certains d'entre vous ici resteront des cas désespérés de toutes façons, n'est-il pas monsieur Goyle ?" **Demanda t-elle ironniquement un sourire narquois sur le visage

Tout le monde se retourna vers le dénommé Goyle en pouffant légerement. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents... bien sûr personne ne semblait vouloir contredire le Professeur Black et Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi, il se dégageait d'elle un certain pouvoir, une certaine autorité qui faisait froid dans le dos, mais qui l'intrigait également énormément.

Miss Black continua son discours, qu'elle semblait avoir répété des dizaines de fois. Cela devait être quasiment le même à chaque rentrée. Une fois avoir fait le point sur le réglement intérieur et avoir distribué les emplois du temps tout en faisant l'appel (plusieurs élèves s'étaient d'ailleurs tournés en direction d'Hermione quand Miss Black avait prononcé "Granger" nom que personne ne connaissait), le professeur se leva et écrivit au tableau.

_"Litterature Anglophone du XXe et du XIXe siècle"_

Certains émirent quelques soupirs désespérés, d'autres se contentèrent de sortir de quoi écrire, morose, espérant peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de commencer un cours. Mais il restait une vingtaine de minutes, constatait Miss Black en regardant sa montre, et elle avait un programme à commencer et à terminer avant la fin de l'année

**"Bien, alors nous allons commencer..." **Fit-elle le ton de sa voix soudain enjoué **"Ne faites pas cette tête là ! Je vous l'ai dit : travail et rigueur ! Et puis interessez-vous un peu à la culture littéraire que nous offre le monde ! Le programme est interessant cette année."**

Il y eu certains : **"Ce serait bien la première fois" **Dans la salle.

Hermione put entendre Ron marmonner : **"Certes quand on s'interesse à la littérature..." **. Cela la fit sourire, il ne changeait donc jamais de disque ?! Enfin bref le volume sonore de la salle semblait augmenter. Mais lorsque le professeur tapa du plat de la main sur la table, tout le monde se tut, devant le geste et son regard sévère.

**"Merci... la prochaine fois que j'ai à intervenir dans ce cours, je vous promet que je vous colle une dissertation sur les genres littéraires qui parcourent le siècle précédent et le notre et j'en exigerais au minimum 6 pages, à rendre pour demain."**

Waouh ! Hermione était bluffée... et effrayée en même temps. Oui cette femme était effrayante et sexy à la fois... c'était... troublant et angoissant. Non elle ne devait pas penser cela de son professeur tout de même ! Que ce soit une femme ne la dérangeait pas forcément, bien que à l'habitude elle préférait les hommes, mais le fait qu'elle trouvait "belle" un PROFESSEUR ! Cela la révulsait légerement ! Et puis elle était ici pour étudier. Le silence ce fit dans la salle, même les mouches n'osaient pas faire entendre leurs agaçants bruissements d'ailes... à croire qu'elle ne voulaient pas elles non plus écoper d'une dissertation sur les genre littéraires, ou peut-être était-ce à cause de la main de Bellatrix Black qui semblait frapper le bureau plus vite qu'il fallait à une tapette à mouches pour les atteindre.

**"En parlant de genre littéraire, quelqu'un peut me dire quels genres ont connu leur apogée et énormément de succès dans ces deux siècles ?"**

La jeune femmer regardait autour d'elle, personne ne levait la main. Cela ne semblait pas surprendre le professeur qui s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à répondre, deux secondes après avoir posé la question, lorsque Hermione leva le bras, déterminée. Miss Black haussa un sourcil surpris et l'interrogea du doigt.

**"Et bien observe un certain essor du genre fantastique et de la science fiction également. Tolkien est un des écrivains représentants de ces genres. Ces genres là ont eu beaucoup de mal à perser dans les siècles précédents, même s'il y eu des exceptions, mais l'on peut dire que l'arrivée du XXe sicèle à changer pas mal les choses. Avec les deux Grandes Guerres qui se sont propagées en Europe et sur le monde, montrant de tels horreurs dont les êtres humains ne se croyaient pas capables, le genre fantastique a pu se développer, permettant ainsi, par l'art, par l'imagination, une sorte d'exorcisme des ces horreurs vécues... enfin cette remarque est en fait un simple avis... mon avis."**

Certains ne l'avaient pas écoutée, mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était impressioner cette femme devant elle. Lui montrer qu'elle pouvait bien essayer de lui donner une dissertation, Hermione la ferait sans problème. Miss Black la regarda étonnée, pensive. Puis répondit.

**"Vos observations sont justes et votre avis n'est pas ininteressant..." **

Hermione rayonna, fière de sa réponse. La sonnerie retentit, bon déjà elle avait fait bonne impression à cette professeur tant redoutée, c'était une bonne chose. D'ailleurs elle n'avait en fait pas l'air si horrible que cela. Les élèves sortirent rapidement, non sans prendre la liste des romans à acheter pour l'année. Hermione rangeait ses affaires et vit que Harry et Ron l'attendaient dans le couloir tout en discutant, elle trouva cela gentil de leur part. Elle passa devant le bureau du professeur qui lui tendit la liste. Leurs regards se croisèrent, L'élève eut soudainement envie de baisser les yeux, mais elle tient bon, voulant également étudier ce regard sombre.

**"Miss Granger c'est cela ?"** Les lèvres de Bellatrix Black bougeaient alors que son regard fixait toujours celui de son élève, un regard inquisiteur... malsain. Hermione hôcha la tête.

**"Je vous ai dis que votre avis n'était pas interessant, mais vous auriez peut-être dû épargner votre salive car votre avis ici n'apporte rien de nouveau à mon cours et m'est complétement égal !"**

Le sourire ironnique qui planait sur le visage de Miss Black et cette dernière remarque gêla la jeune femme sur place. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela ! Sa main resta sur le papier qu'on lui tendait et sa bouche s'ouvrit... et se referma, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

**"Au fait"** Ajouta le professeur, son sourire s'élargissant **"Le chemisier de votre uniforme est ouvert, on voit votre soutien gorge rouge, vous devriez le reboutonner avant que je ne vous punisse pour tenue vestimentaire inappropiée"**

Hermione baissa les yeux vers son chemisier et... en effet il manquait un bouton. Mais pour voir son sous-vêtement et distinguer sa couleur, il fallait vraiment y prêter attention. Cela voulait dire que cette femme venait justement de prêter attention à ce détail... c'était peut-être inconscient, ou peut-être pas... Mon dieu, Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Son professeur ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée du regard, un regard qui s'était fait sadique, prédateur. La jaune femme n'avait plus qu'une envie quitter la salle. Ce fut la voix d'Harry qui la tira de son choc et de sa gêne.

**"Hermione, tu viens ?"**

Elle sortit de la classe plus vite qu'elle n'aurait voulu le montrer. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais Hermione savait que ce regard ne l'avait pas lâchée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa portée. Que se passait-il ? Cette femme usait de provocation, oui de la provocation pure et dure, qu'elle soit... sexuelle ou non... cela allait loin. Mais qui était donc cette femme pour se délecter de la confusion des autres et pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur Hermione ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire hein ? Vous savez que je les adore (ah que serais-je sans les reviews !) qu'ils soient pour me dire que vous avez aimé ou pas. Voilà à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2 : Réfectoire et Lingerie

Voilà le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ;)

...

**Chapitre 2 : Réfectoire et lingerie**

La sonnerie à 12h00 annonçait le début du déjeuner. Ils sortaient de cours d'Histoire avec le vieux professeurs Binns, il était d'ailleurs tellement vieux qu'il aurait pu participer à toutes les guerres dont il faisait mention dans son cours. Deux heures avec lui représentaient une vraie torture, selon Ronald. Plus elle commençait à connaître le garçon, et plus elle se demandait s'il y avait un seul cours qui lui plaisait et si ce n'était pas le cas, que faisait-il ici ? En tous les cas, il fut l'un des premiers à sortir de la salle, presque en soupirant de soulagement. Harry n'en faisait pas autant que son ami, mais s'était au moins autant ennuyé. Hermione trouvait certes que le professeur était assez soporifique, mais il était impensable pour elle de ne pas suivre un cours ! Impensable, impossible ! Même si durant les deux heures, elle avait dû suivre la moitié de ce que disait le professeur, son esprit étant encore sous le choc de ce qui lui était arrivé dans la matinée. Non elle avait du mal à éloigner ses pensées de son professeur principale.

Elle n'en avait pas parlé aux deux garçons, car pour le moment ils se connaissaient à peine et la jeune femme ne savait pas encore si elle pouvait leur accorder sa confiance. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle sortit de cours, suivant les deux autres jusqu'au refectoire, telle une automate. Qu'avait-donc cette professeur ? Quel interêt avait-elle de faire cela ? Hermione devait l'avouer, elle s'était retenu de rougir à la remarque de cette femme. Elle aurait pu prendre cela comme une simple recommandation, réprimende d'ailleurs, mais non ! Le sourire mi amusé, mi sadique que lui avait lancé cette Miss Black ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, elle s'était délecté de la gêne qu'elle avait su produire chez son élève. Lorsque Ronald lui avait dis qu'elle était sadique, Hermione n'avait pas pris cela dans ce sens, non elle l'imaginait sadique dans sa façon de noter, de faire son cours, non jamais, elle n'aurait pensé à une chose pareille.

Ils arrivaient au réfectoire, Hermione prit son plateau distraitement et choisit ses plats tout à fait au hasard, se contentant de prendre ce qui lui venait sous la mains. Ce fut l'un des "cuisiniers" qui la tira de ses pensées.

**"Miss, vous ne pouvez pas prendre deux desserts, c'est impossible"**

**"Oh"** Fit-elle, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée **"Excusez moi"**

Elle suivit les garçons jusqu'à une table où étaient déjà installées deux filles. Luna que Hermione avait rencontrée le matin même et une jeune fille rousse que Harry embrassa chastement sous le regard légerement gêné de Ronald. La rousse posa le sien sur Hermione, curieuse.

**"Ginny voici Hermione "** Fit Harry en désignant la jeune femme de la main **"Elle est nouvelle ici, alors on l'aide à s'intégrer. Et Hermione voici Ginervra Weasley, enfin Ginny, la soeur de Ron et... hum... ma petite amie" **

**"Enchantée!" **s'exlama joyeusement Ginny

**"Moi aussi !" **Répindit Hermione, sentant sa timidité s'évaporer à mesure que la journée avançait

**"Alors ,comment tu trouves cet endroit Hermione ?" **Demanda Ginny

**"Oh et bien je ne sais pas, c'est... sympa. C'est encore tôt pour que je puisse me faire une idée précise, mais pour le moment ça va"**

Bon, bien sûr elle ne précisa pas que sa prof principale la terrorisait et la fascinait en même temps... même si c'était l'évènement le plus marquant qu'elle avait eu dans la matinée. Ginny lui répondit par un sourire.

**"J'espère que ces deux là ne t'en ont pas trop fait baver**" Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils **"Surtout Ron, il est d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'il a faim"**

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la table, sauf Ron qui se renfrogna, Harry lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Hermione commençait à vraiment apprécier ce petit groupe, ils étaient gentils, simples et ne semblaient pas la juger trop rapidement. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle se sentait bien avec eux. Mais, elle ne voulait pas s'incruster dans leur cercle non plus, néanmoins il semblait qu'ils faisaient tout pour qu'elle s'intègre parmi eux justement. La jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas, mais cela la gênait.

**"Comment se fait-il que tu sois venue ici ? Je veux dire tu ne vivais pas dans la région avant ?" ** Delanda Harry

**"Non, mon père a été muté ici, nous n'avions d'autre choix que de le suivre ma mère et moi. Et vous, vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?"**

**"Oui, je vis ici depuis que je suis tout petit." **Répondit Harry **"Ron et moi sommes devenus amis dès le début de notre scolarité ici et depuis on est toujours dans la même classe." **

**"Vous êtes surtout chanceux qu'ils ne vous aient pas séparés à cause des nombreuses entorses que vous avez fait au réglement" **Fit Ginny.

Cela déclancha l'hilarité et Harry répliqua quelque chose qu'Hermione n'entendit pas. Ses yeux et son esprit s'étaient focalisé sur autre chose : Le professeur Black était entrée dans le refectoire en compagnie de quelques collègues. La jeune ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de sa démarche autoritaire et également si féline. Cette femme était fascinante... et elle était son professeur, non, elle ne devait pas penser cela, c'était mal, Hermione devait avant toutes choses se concentrer sur ses études et non sur les hanches de Bellatrix Black. Mais là, elle devait avouer que c'était difficile.

Les professeurs s'installèrent à une table non loin d'eux. Ce qui fit déglutir la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son professeur, mais alors si celle ci restait aussi proche d'elle, elle ne penserait jamais à finir son assiette. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Miss Black. Le professeur dut sentir qu'on l'épiait car elle se tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougit et retourna précipitemment à cette conversation qu'elle avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt.

**"Et... hum vous habitez loin de l'établissement ?"** Demanda Hermione

**"Je suis interne**" Répondit Harry **"Cela m'évite de voir mon oncle et ma tante toute l'année. Ginny, Ron et leurs frère habitent pas très loin, à quelques minutes à pieds, Luna et eux sont voisins. Et toi tu vis où ?"**

**"A quelques minutes à pieds, je pourrais prendre le bus, mais j'aime bien marcher le matin, ça m'aide à me réveiller"**

**"Tu es sportive on dirait" **Fit Ron, presque admiratif

**"Pas tellement, j'aime bien le sport, j'ai rien contre je veux dire, mais c'est pas mon truc" **Répondit la jeune femme

Le rouquin en fut déçu. Ce fut Harry qui ajouta.

**"Ron et moi faisons parti de l'équipe de Basket du Lycée. Le premier match a lieu trois semaines après la rentrée généralement, tu viendras nous voir j'espère ?"**

**"J'en serais ravie ! Après tout, je n'aime pas tellement faire du sport, mais le regarder et soutenir des amis ne me dérange pas du tout au contraire"**

Hermione semblait enchantée qu'il le lui propose. Elle en avait presque oubliés les évènements de la matinée et le professeur Black semblait être sortie de son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas réciproquement...

Assise non loin de là, toujours avec ses collègues, Bellatrix Black, mangeait en écourant distraitement les autres professeurs parler de leurs nouvelles classes. Ses yeux fixaient sa nouvelle élève. Etrangement, dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard dans la classe, la jeune femme l'avait intriguée. Il n'était pas courant qu'elle éprouve de l'interêt pour un élève. Mais là, c'était différent, ce qui avait d'abord subjugué le professeur était la beauté de cette Hermione Granger. Beauté certes discrète, elle n'était pas comme ces petites pimbêches qui se mettait trois tonnes de maquillage sur la gueule pour finir à ressembler à rien. Non, elle avait un maquillage léger, d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas obligée d'en mettre pour être jolie. Ce qui avait ensuite frappé Bellatrix était l'intelligence de la jeune femme, supérieure aux autres élèves. Et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher à la fin du cours de tenter de la destabiliser et elle avait trouvé cela... absolument jouissif, voir la jeune femme rougir, ne pas savoir quoi répondre, c'était tellement mignon, et le professeur aimait beaucoup avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur ces élèves et sur cette élève en particulier.

Néanmoins, elle était un peu déçue qu'Hermione n'ait pas eu un peu de répondant, cela aurait été encore plus amusant et aurait corsé un peu le jeu. Bella avait l'habitude qu'on baisse les yeux devant elle, et elle aimait cela, mais elle adorait également se laisser surprendre. En un sens elle était attirée par cette élève. Voir le tissu de son soutien gorge à travers sa chemise, l'avait rendu toute chose... ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était attirée par un ou une élève, cela arrivait quelques fois, que ce soit intellectuellement ou sexuellement, mais n'avait jamais été très loin non, elle risquait de perdre sa place, et cela elle ne le voulait pas.

**"Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui Bellatrix"** Fit Rodolphus Lestrange, son collègue professeur de sport, l'interrompant dans sa contemplation et dans ses pensées

**"Merci" **Répondit-elle d'un ton neutre

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il lui courait après. Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble après un petit dîné entre amis. Pour Bellatrix cela s'était arrêté là. Rodolphus était certes très bon au lit, mais les relations durables n'étaient pas son truc, non elle avait déjà donné de ce côté là, et ensuite parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs elle le trouvait particulièrement lourd, il ne cessait de lui faire la cour et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Néanmoins, elle arrivait toujours à le repousser, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre !

C'est alors qu'elle vit, Hermione et ses "amis" quitter leur table pour aller poser leur plateau. Elle se leva précipitament, ayant pour excuse qu'elle n'avait plus faim, ses collègues se demandant pourquoi elle partait déjà alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini son assiette.

Hermion ne vit pas tout de suite son professeur approcher, bien sûr, elle fermait la marche et ne voyait donc pas que la personne dans son dos n'était autre que son professeur qui hantait la plupart de ses pensées depuis le début de la matinée. Aussi lorsque celle-ci lui adressa la parole elle retint un sursaut.

**"Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas écouté Miss Granger, votre chemise est encore ouverte, je devrais vraiment songer à une retenue à vous donner !"**

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui avait débiter une telle remarque, mais elle le fit quand même pour pouvoir, cette fois, regarder son professeur dans les yeux et trouver quelque chose à lui répliquer.

**"Vous savez je penses que je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un qui a sa chemise pratiquement assez ouverte pour qu'on puisse voir l'intégralité de son sous vêtement"**

Sur le coup, Bellatrix ne sut que répondre. Hermione, elle même, était surprise de sa répartie... dans sa tête elle pensait : *Oh mon dieu qu'ai-je fais ?! J'ai répondu à un professeur ! Je vais être renvoyée c'est certain !*. Miss Black la regardait avec étonnement puis reprit bien vite contenance.

"Peut-être, mais à la différence de vous c'est que moi je suis Professeur Miss Granger, j'ai tous les droits. Et d'ailleurs pour votre gouverne..." Elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione et chuchota un sourire narquois sur le visage. **"Je ne porte pas de soutien gorge en ce moment... il est donc impossible que vous puissiez le voir, en revanche, j'aime beaucoup le votre, il met en valeur votre petite poitrine."**

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme crut qu'elle allait défaillir... le rouge lui monta encore une fois aux joues alors que son Professeur quittait la salle après avoir déposé son plateau. Comment pouvait-elle réagir à une telle remarque. Finalement, il aurait mieux valu pour elle, qu'elle ne dise rien.

Bellatrix retournait dans la salle des professeurs, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres et elle jubilait. La petite avait du répondant, c'était bien... mais jamais elle n'arriverait à égaler son professeur, après tout, Miss Black était une experte en la matière. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Hermione, elle l'avait pensé... elle aimait beaucoup son sous vêtement et sa petite potrine. La Guerre était déclarée, c'était certain... et Bellatrix allait beaucoup s'amuser !

...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, merci de laisser un reviews, cela me touche à chaque fois que vous le faites, merci en tous les cas pour vos avis concernant le premier chapitre, ils m'ont fait très plaisir :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Une Mauvaise Journée

**MERCI ! Non vraiment, sérieusement, merci pour vos reviews, je suis trèèèès touchée par vos commentaires et votre soutien. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et je ne dis pas ça par hypocrisie, j'apprécie toujours autant vos commentaires et vraiment je vous remercie du fond du coeur !**

**Bref je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps voici le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire ! :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 3 : Une mauvaise journée**

Après une journée de cours assez chargée, Hermione était rentrée chez elle. Et elle ne pouvait écarter ses pensées de son professeur. La jeune femme était toujours choquée de sa double confrontation avec Miss Black et se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu en arriver là, après tout, elle, qui n'était pas du genre à répondre à un professeur, avait tout de même provoqué Bellatrix. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment cela avait été possible. Hermione ne comprenait même pas ses propres réactions et commentaires. Cette femme lui faisait peur et la fascinait en même temps.

Elle la fascinait tellement d'ailleurs, que penchée sur ses devoirs, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sa journée riche en émotion l'avait rendue toute chose. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait très peu de devoirs étant donné qu'il avait s'agit du premier jour de cours. Mais Hermione voulait avancer par rapport au programme histoire d'avoir un ou deux chapitres d'avance dans certaines matières et notamment en littérature ! Si elle voulait se venger de cette femme, lui montrer de quoi elle était capable : quoi de mieux que d'avoir les meilleures notes en sa matière. Ainsi son professeur n'allait pas pouvoir lui faire de reproche sur son travail, ce qui était déjà ça d'acquis !

Le programme de littérature semblait plutôt simple. Hermione aimait de toutes façons, à peu près toutes les matières... sauf peut-être le sport. Peut-être parce que c'était une des matières où elle n'arrivait pas à être première, même si elle se débrouillait pas trop mal. Disons qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des plus nuls. Mais étrangement, alors que c'était un cours qu'elle avait longtemps redouté, à côté de la Littérature anglaise ce n'était rien. A présent elle avait peur de remettre les pieds dans cette salle de cours. Son professeur n'oserait tout de même pas lui faire une remarque devant toute la classe ?! Non, elle risquerait son poste... quoique, cette femme en était capable. Peut-être était-elle folle ? Vu la remarque... non pardon : les remarques qu'elle lui avait faites sur son soutient gorge, folle elle l'était ! Un professeur ne parlait pas comme ça à ses élèves !

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme : Et si elle la dénonçait ? Non elle aurait trop honte de parler de ces répliques qu'elles s'étaient lancé et puis Hermione avait peur que son professeur se venge après tout, c'était elle qui notait ses copies et qui remplissait son bulletin et tout cela faisait peur à l'élève qui aimait être la première dans toutes les matières. Mais la jeune femme se posait tout de même des questions et une en particulier. La dernière phrase que lui avait dite Miss Black avait-elle été sincère ? A cette pensée, Hermione rougit. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé très belle et, elle devait l'avouer lorsque son professeur lui avait fait cette remarque, elle s'était à la fois sentie gênée, honteuse, mais également légerement flattée. Au fond, c'en était presque un compliment finalement. Il y avait peut être de la sincérité au dela de la taquinerie. La voix de sa mère interrompit Hermione dans ses pensées.

**"A table !"**

**"J'arrive !"**

Elle rejoignit donc ses parents, pour le repas. Ceux-ci furent étonnés de voir qu'elle ne parlait presque pas, elle qui adorait leur raconter sa journée de cours. Surtout celle de la rentrée. Mais le jeune femme avait été bien trop choquée par sa journée pour en parler. Si bien que sa mère finit par lui poser la question.

**"Et ta rentrée Hermione, comment s'est-elle déroulée ?"**

**"Oh ! Euh... bien !"**

Ce fut sa seule réponse, elle ne développa pas plus Ses parents échangèrent un regard, mais n'insistèrent pas. Ils continuèrent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien, laissant Hermione se morfondre dans un silence absolu. En vérité la jeune femme se demandait comment elle allait réagir devant son professeur la prochaine fois qu'elles se croiseraient. Ce petit jeu qu'elles avaient entrepris, la terrifait et l'amusait en même temps. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, même si Miss Black semblait avoir plus de répondant qu'elle. Mais, hélas, à chaque fois, ou tout du moins, les deux fois où elles s'étaient vu, Hermione avait perdu la bataille. Cela devenait frustrant ! Que devait-elle faire pour clouer le bec à cette femme, afin surtout de l'impressionner. Car au fond, c'était ce que la jeune femme voulait, impressionner son professeur ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais être bien vue par Miss Black devenait un but à atteindre. Après tout, cette femme était tellement parfaite ! Hermione se maudit d'avoir de telles pensées !

...

Assise dans son lit, un thé à la main, son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Bellatrix Black regardait les dossiers scolaires de ses nouveaux élèves, dont une en particulier. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, Hermione était une fille très intelligente. Elle avait d'excellentes notes partout. Aucune matière ne semblait être son point faible. Bellatrix ne pourrait donc jamais la convoquer pour une mauvaise note, à moins de lui en donner une elle même. Mais si la jeune femme lui rendait un devoir qui méritait une bonne note, le professeur ne voulait pas lui en mettre une mauvaise. Son but était de déstabiliser son élève de la mettre mal à l'aise, mais pas de la rabaisser. Pourquoi la mettre mal à l'aise ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il était jouïssif pour Bellatrix, de voir cette petite lueur de colère dans les yeux d'Hermione, de voir ses joues rosies et son souffle s'accélérer. Un désir sexuel ? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, après tout pour le moment elles n'en étaient pas encore là !

Bellatrix ne couchait pas avec ses élèves, enfin cela lui était arrivé une ou deux fois ! Avec cette idiot de Théodore Nott, qui avait fait cela uniquement pour améliorer ses notes, mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait quand même récolté un zéro à son devoir ! Enfin bref, Bella évitait ce genre de situation, après tout elle risquait sa place. Quoique... une nuit avec Hermione ne lui déplairait pas, après tout, la jeune femme était plutôt mignonne, sans doute un peu coincée, mais c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez elle ! Le professeur n'avait pas honte de le penser, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête d'abord ? : Personne ! De plus, elle se fichait totalement de ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle... à une époque cela l'aurait déranger mais... plus maintenant. Maintenant elle s'était libéré de son passé et elle allait de l'avant se fichant complétement de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle ! Elle savait que ses élèves la trouvaient sadique, ce qui pouvait être vrai... parfois. Mais Bella, voulait avant toute chose, que ses élèves réussissent, car de toute manière, elle était payée pour cela.

Une question germa alors dans son esprit ? Hermione Granger la trouvait-elle sadique ou non ? Pensait-elle qu'elle était un bon professeur ? La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs peut-être peur d'elle, ce qui pouvait être quelque chose de très amusant, quelque chose qui méritait d'être vérifiée et approfondie. Bellatrix aimait voir ses élèves avoir peur d'elle, et elle savait que c'était le cas de la plupart d'entre eux. Après tout, une remarque de Miss Black annonçait toujours les moqueries des autres personnes de la classe. Mais Bella ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit sujette aux moqueries de ses camarades de classe. Non, elle, elle ne faisait pas partie des idiots de service qui méritait bien qu'on les remette à leur place. Mais pas la jeune femme. En regardant son dossier, le professeur s'était aperçu qu'elle avait le profil de l'élève parfaite, ou tout du moins semblait vouloir frôler la perfection. Il serait interessant de la pousser à bout, au point où elle pourrait oublier sa volonté de vouloir plaire à ses professeurs. Bellatrix sourit... tout cela promettait d'être très amusant. Mais, elle devait vraiment trouver un moyen de convoquer la jeune femme seule dans son bureau, après tout, elle était sa professeur principale et en avait donc le droit, mais il lui fallait un excellent motif, pour cacher ses véritables intentions... qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir elle même d'ailleurs, ou plutôt elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer réellement que sa jeune élève l'attirait, pas seulement par son caractère, mais aussi physiquement et qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans la voir... c'en était presque comme une drogue. Le jeu dans lequelle elle s'était engagé, et que Bella avait d'ailleurs commencé, allait-il se retourner contre elle au point qu'elle allait se retrouver au pied du mur, au point d'être obligée d'avouer sa réelle attirance ?

Pour le moment, le professeur ne pensait pas à cela. Non, elle regardait son emploi du temps... et fit une moue boudeuse, elle n'avait la classe d'Hermione qu'en début d'après midi. Elle devrait attendre toute la journée... tant pis, peut-être se croiseraient-elles dans le self ? Elle espérait vraiment que cela allait être le cas, car... Bellatrix n'était pas quelqu'un de patient.

...

Le lendemain, la journée avait plutôt mal commencé pour Hermione, elle avait loupé la sonnerie de son réveil, ce qui l'avait mise un peu en retard et ce qui, comme vous vous en doutez, l'avait stressé tellement qu'elle était partie dans la précipitation ! Elle détestait être en retard !

La jeune femme marchait, que dis-je, courrait dans les rues, afin d'éviter de louper le début des cours, Malheureusement pour, elle lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, la sonnerie avait déjà retenti depuis déjà cinq minutes. De plus, elle avait oublié par quel cours elle devait commencer sa journée. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas par celui de Littérature, car décevoir Miss Black était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir. Hermione sortit précipitemment son emploi du temps de son sac pour constater avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas Littérature, mais Physique Chimie, bon le professeur n'allait sûrement rien lui dire, après tout il s'agissait de sa première année ici et de sa première semaine, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle s'était perdu, peut-être allait-on se moquer d'elle, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'arriver en retard, et puis les professeurs de physique chimies étaient toujours sympathiques, tout du moins ceux qu'elle avait connus. Elle tentait de se rassurer, néanmoins sa main trembla lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte. Elle entendit une voix sec lui dire d'entrer, elle pénétra donc dans la pièce.

La salle était déjà pleine d'élèves, tous levèrent les yeux à son arrivée. Hermione était rouge de honte. Elle tourna la tête vers son professeur. Un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux longs, en blouse. Il ne souriait pas et son regard n'exprimait aucune sympathie. Mais Hermione ne se démonta pas.

**"Excusez-moi pour mon retard, je me suis perdu dans les couloirs"**

**"Je vois"** Répondit le professeur **"Et vous êtes ?"**

**"Hermione Granger monsieur"**

**"Et bien Miss Granger, je vous retire déjà 5 points sur votre prochain devoir, la prochaine fois vous vous achèterez un plan de l'établissement. Allez-vous assoir" **

Hermione se renfrogna et alla s'installer entre Harry et Ron qui lui avaient gentiment garder une place. Ce professeur était vraiment... elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot. Il avait réussi à lui remonter les bretelles sans élever la voix, en utilisant uniquement un ton doucereux et narquois.

**"Tu es folle !"** Chuchota Ron dans son oreille **"Arriver en retard avec Rogue ! Il ne faut jamais faire ça !"**

**"Je n'en savas rien !"** se défendit la jeune femme** "Je pensais que la seule prof sadique ici, c'était Miss Black."**

**"Ils se valent en fait ! Même si je le préfère tout de même à Miss Black..." **Répondit Harry à la place de son ami.

Hermione n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui, elle préférait largement Miss Black à cet homme... il lui faisait penser à une chauve souris, ou à un vampire près à tous les dévorer... à dévorer leurs points au contrôle plutôt ! Elle lança un regard noir au professeur qui corrigeait des copies sur son bureau laissant les élèves en plein travaux pratiques. Ils devaient se mettre par trois apparemment. La jeune femme se retrouvait donc avec les deux garçons, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car elle ne connaissait encore personne dans la classe à part eux... ce qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas durer.

Elle enfila sa blouse et attacha ses cheveux ! Elle espérait que ses deux camarades étaient bons, parce qu'elle avait déjà perdu des points et voulait tout faire pour ne pas en perdre plus. Malheureusement pour elle, Ron se montra plutôt maladroit et Harry fronçait les sourcils essayant de comprendre certaines formules marquées dans son livre. Hermione soupira... cela allait être difficile, elle continua donc le travail toute seule. Jusqu'à ce que Ronald voulant lui passer une fiole lui poussa le coude renversant le liquide sur la blouse de leur voisine de devant. Malheureusement il s'agissait d'acide... et la blouse de la jeune fille fut trouée. Celle-ci se retourna vivement.

**"Hé ! Elle a trouée ma blouse ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends, espèce d'idiote ! Tu sais combien elle m'a coûtée cette blouse ! Non évidemment, t'es bien trop pauvre pour pouvoir te payer ce genre de chose ! Pauvre conne !"**

Cela surprit tellement Hermione, qu'elle se contenta de regarder cette fille avec des yeux ronds... puis elle reprit son travail en haussant les épaules, vu comment elle l'insultait, elle ne méritait même pas que la jeune femme s'excuse !

**"Et elle m'ignore en plus !"** S'exclama l'énervée si fort que cela attira l'attention du professeur Rogue.

Il s'approcha de leur table, d'un air exaspéré qui lui allait plutôt bien d'ailleurs !

**"Qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore Miss Parkinson !" **soupira t-il.

**"Elle a renversé sa fiole sur moi... regardez ma blouse "**

Cette fois, Hermione se défendit !

**"Je ne l'ai pas fait exp..."**

Mais Rogue la coupa

**"Il semblerait Miss Granger qu'en plus d'être tête en l'air vous soyez maladroite ! Et en plus d'après ce que j'ai compris vous ne vous excusez même pas ! Ce manque d'impolitesse et de sérieux me contrains à vous virer de mon cours."**

Il écrivit sur un bout de papier, qu'il arracha au cahier de Ron qui n'osa rien dire, mais était rouge de colère autant à cause du comportement de Pansy que de clui de son professeur. Rogue tendit le papier à la jeune femme.

**"Rendez-vous au bureau 107, c'est là que se trouve votre professeur principale. Vous lui donnerez ce papier et elle avisera de votre punition ! Ramassez vos affaires et partez"**

Hermione avec rage prit le papier, ramassa ses affaires et prit le chemin de la sortie, bousculant au passage, en le faisant exprès bien sûr, Parkinson qui la regardait avec un certain plaisir sadique. Ce coup d'épaule n'échappa pas au professeur qui l'apostropha de nouveau.

**"Et violente avec ça ! Rendez moi le papier deux secondes, que je rajoute cela à votre professeur"**

Hermione crut qu'elle allait crier... ou alors fondre en larmes. Ce n'était Vraiment mais alors Vraiment pas sa journée ! Une fois que le papier lui fut rendu, elle sortit de la salle pour se rendre au bureau 107 pour voir son professeur principale... C'est alors qu'elle réagit : son professeur principale... c'était Miss Black ! Cela la terrifia, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait la décevoir,et également se retrouver seule dans une pièce avec une femme qui lui avait dis quand même, qu'elle aimait sa petite poitrine ! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être terrifiée ou bien contente. Mais pour le moment cela la stressait énormément. C'est donc d'une main tremblante qu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau 107, pour entendre une voix fémine et terriblement sexy elle devait se l'avouer (bon sang, elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser des choses pareilles !) lui dire :

**"Entrez !" **

Hermione, sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ouvrit la porte, angoissée comme jamais...

...

**Je sais vous avez envie de me tuer pour m'être arrêter là ! Mais je suis obligée de garder une certaine régularité quant à la longueur de mes chapitres ! D'ailleurs j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu parce que je vous promets que le prochain va vraiment vous plaire ! On risque de monter d'un cran dans le jeu de la séduction mais je n'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise ^^.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, cela me fait toujours plaisir quand vous le faites ! C'est même très encourageant, car oui vos commentaires m'encouragent toujours à continuer. Merci pour votre soutien !**


End file.
